April Fools
by Twin Cats
Summary: It's April Fools Day at the Smash Mansion, and a certain trio wants to see how many pranks they can pull.


**Oh, hey...an SSB oneshot, I haven't done that in a while...**

**anyway, this story is kind of derpy...but it's April Fools Day, so what does it matter?**

**So...enjoy...**

* * *

It was a quite day for the Smash Mansion, the bird were singing, the sun was shining...

...oh, who am I kidding, it was April Fools day and the mansion was buzzing with chaos. Link had his chair glued to his butt...the third time, today. Donkey had his fur dyed purple, Someone replaced Wario's garlic with peaches, and to make things even worse, Crazy Hand blew up all the toilets.

In the Links' room, Toon Link was digging through his closet while Diddy Kong and Scott the Villager were all holding a phone. Half of Diddy's fur was missing while someone had replaced Scott's clothes with rags. Toon Link had his hand glued to his face ever since he woke up.

Toon Link continued digging in his closet, it wasn't easy since he could only use one hand, "C'mon, there's gotta be something I can use!" "

Hello," Diddy said in a fake deep voice, Scott was trying to hold back some of his giggling.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Is this Mr. Hedgehog? I was wondering if you can find my friend."

"Uh...alright, then. What's his name?"

"It's, uh...Hugh Jass!"

"All right, guys, has anyone seen a Hugh Jass!?" Afterwards, Diddy and Scott out broke into laughter, they hung up before Sonic found out who they were.

"Hey, guys?" Toon Link came out from the closet, "How about you put down the phone and help me look for something to use as a prank!"

"C'mon, just one more person," Diddy insisted. Toon Link rolled his eyes, "All right, fine...Just make it quick!"

"Who should we do, now?" Diddy asked, Scott thought about it, "We haven't tried Samus, yet."

"Scott, last time someone did that, they had to stay in the hospital for about a month."

"Ouch..." Scott cringed, "Maybe we can-"

"GUYS, I'VE GOT IT!" Toon Link yelled, he was holding onto a bag with his right hand.

"Maybe if you took your hand off your face, I'll take you seriously." Diddy teased.

"I don't need to take that from a naked rat!" Toon Link argued.

"I'm not naked, I'm wearing a shirt and hat!"

"You're still naked!"

"Guys, stop fighting!" Scott yelled, "Can't you two just get along?"

Diddy and Toon Link both let out a sigh, "Fine!"

"Anyway, what are we gonna do, first?" Scott asked. Toon Link began to smile, "You guys are coming with me!"

* * *

The three Smashers had come into the kitchen. Toon Link was looking around in the fridge, putting hot sauce and cinnamon into various food. Scott was near the kitchen entrance, keeping an eye out for any Smashers.

"And what is this gonna do, exactly?" Diddy asked.

"It's s'pose to make the food Spicy," Toon Link said, putting the spicy ingredients on some lettuce.

"But wouldn't that just waste food?"

Toon Link thought about it for a moment, then he shrugged, "Nah, it'll be fine!"

"Guys, hide!" Scott yelled, Toon Link placed the hot sauce and cinnamon into the fridge and dragged Diddy into one of the cabinets. Scott looked around for a hiding place, all he could find was the trach can. He jumped in, his red nose wrinkled because of the bad smell.

Bowser and Ganondorf had walked in, Ganondorf couldn't stop staring at Bowser's shell, as it had been painted pink.

"Aren't you a little mad that Princess Peach did this to you?" Ganondorf asked, Bowser answered with a shrug, digging through the fridge, "Roy used to have a pink shell, it didn't bother him."

"Then explain why his shell is purple, now?"

"Listen, Ganondork," Bowser said, taking a chicken wing from out of the fridge, "All it is is pink, it's not like Peach went ahead and dressed me like a princess."

"Will you stop calling me Ganondork?"

"Make me!"

Bowser started eating the chicken wing, his expression changed to an unsure one, "Why does this taste so wierd?"

He took another bite, moments, later, the Koopa roared in pain as he raced over to the sink. WATER, I NEED WATER!"

"That's going to make things worse," Ganondorf explained, he pulled milk out from the fridge, gving it to Bowser, "Why not drink this, instead?"

Bowser nodded, he drank the milk, but that only made things worse, he ran out of the kitchen, his face had turned red and he looked like he had smoke coming out from his nose. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, that certainly wasn't supposed to happen.

The Gerudo shrugged, leaving the kitchen without a trace. When the coast was clear, Diddy and Toon Link came out from the cabinets, both of them were snickering at what happened.

"Is it safe to come out?" Scott asked, peaking his head out of the trash can. Toon Link nodded, "Yep, it's safe, now."

"Thank goodness," Scott said, climbing out of the trash can, he smelled somewhat like garlic. "Welp, I know where Ms. Wii Fit hid Wario's Garlic."

"C'mon, guys, let's go before those guys return," Toon Link said, the two Smashers nodded as they silently left the kitchen.

* * *

After wandering for a bit, the three Smashers were in the garden, Scott was digging up holes while Diddy covered them with leaves.

"You mean to tell me that you're gonna use pitfalls as a prank?" Toon Link asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Scott nodded, "Back where I'm from, though, you could just bury a little white ball and use it as a pitfall."

"And since Master Hand ran out of them, we have to make them from scratch." Diddy added.

The two Smashers stopped digging, looking at the garden, pitfalls were everywhere, it would be hard to get by them if one wasn't careful enough.

Diddy started climbing on one of the trees, "C'mon, guys...we've gotta hide." The two boys began to search for a place, Scott climbed a different tree while Toon Link, unfortunately fell into one of the pitfalls.

Diddy placed a hand on his face._ Link, you idiot..._

Pikachu and Kirby had come out from the mansion. Oddly enough, Pikachu had feathers glued onto his fur while Kirby had a mustache and a monocle drawn on his face. The two Smashers continued to walk until Pikachu fell into the pitfall. "PIKA! PIKA!"

Kirby panicked, he jumped into the pitfall after Pikachu, it didn't take long until Kirby floated out with the electric mouse on his back. The duo had gone back into the mansion.

"Well, at least it worked," Scott said, nonchalantly.

"C'mon, we've got a few more pranks to pull," Diddy yelled. Scott nodded as the duo climbed out of the tree. However, they seemed to have forgotten Toon Link. "Hey, guys? I'm still down here!"

* * *

- The three Smashers came into the lobby, Toon Link was standing on the latter, placing a bucket of paint over the door with his free hand. Scott was at the bottom of the latter, making sure Toon Link didn't fall over.

"I honestly don't think this is a good idea," Diddy yelled from the living room.

"Of course it is," Toon Link said, "When the paint falls all over them, they won't know what hit him."

"But what if a girl walks in?" Scott asked.

"Silence!" Toon Link demanded, he climbed off the latter, "I wanna see their faces when they walk in."

"All right, well I'm gonna go in the living room, now..." Scott said as he walked off, Toon Link glared at them, slowly placing the latter against the wall. _Sissies.._.

The door opened, the paint fell all over the unlucky Smasher.

"Well, well, it looks like you've been pranked, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Next thing he knew, he was grabbed by the wrist, as it turned out, Samus was the unlucky Smasher, drenched in pain.

"How about we go into the gym, I'm sure Zelda will have a suitable punishment for you..."

"B-but, what about Diddy and Scott, they helped me!" Toon Link said, pointing to the living room. The said Smashers tried their best not to act suspicious.

"I'll deal with them, later," Samus said, dragging Toon Link, the Hylian began to cry for help. All Diddy and Scott could do was look at the poor Hylian.

"...Diddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Any chance we could hang out with Donkey, later."

"How about we look for him, right now...?"

The Two Smashers exchanged glances before heading off to look for Donkey Kong...So much for April Fools Day.

* * *

**Welp, that's the end...**

**...by the way, if you haven't figured it out, Bowser was refering to Roy the Koopaling, not the Roy from Fire Emblem.**


End file.
